


Blazing

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Damn it Lysandre, Genocide, Introspection, M/M, Protecting Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine had a way of seeing the best in everyone and everything. Even a genocidal maniac will do anything to protect that innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon XY, Lysandre/Sycamore: rose-tinted glasses - "You're still the man I used to know."
> 
> Kind of a darker take on the prompt, oops. I blame Lysandre.

Only two things remained certain: The world must remain beautiful, and Augustine Sycamore was a fool.

Ever since they were children, he refused to see the negative side of anything. Where Lysandre saw rain, Augustine saw a healthy spring shower. Where he saw a dying flower, Augustine saw the end of a successful life cycle. Where he saw a wounded Pokemon, Augustine saw an opportunity to help out another living creature. Even as they grew up and Augustine began to acknowledge the less savory sides of life, he didn't dwell on it for more than a minute at a time. When he failed at a task or experienced disappointment, he brushed it off as a learning experience. _You've only failed if you never tried at all! Maybe next time things will be different!_

It was because of this, rather than fear of being rejected or stopped, that Lysandre had done his best to hide Team Flare's true intentions from his friend. All beauty must be protected, and none more than the sparkling clean visage of a man who saw the best in everyone, in everything.

By now the rest of the world knew Team Flare was no good. His grunts were rude, his admins and scientists were brutal, their hijacking of the power plant and Pokeball factory had made the news many times over. The Holo Caster's purpose of spying on people was no longer a secret. Even those who had worshipped Lysandre as some sort of deity were beginning to see the truth.

But where others saw dangerous fire, Augustine saw passion. _Passionate, like a blazing flame,_ he'd told that trainer in Lumiose City. Even after a speech that nearly gave away his true intentions, the man suspected nothing. Team Flare may as well have not _existed_ in his mind, all he did was encourage the five children to follow their dreams and sit on the sidelines. _There's more than one way to live! You just follow your dreams!_

He almost liked those children, thanks to Augustine talking them up so. The boy and the girl with their drive and passion, the other girl with her boundless energy, the dancer and the aspiring human Pokedex. True friends, even when they couldn't be side by side, just like himself and Augustine.

It was almost a shame to have to destroy them along with the rest of the population.

The ultimate weapon was ready, all he had to do was activate it. He'd spoken to Augustine only moments ago, almost revealed the truth of his intentions. But one look into those eyes, one look at that face and he couldn't. _Something will happen for the good of the world, all you have to do is wait._ And Augustine had just held his hands, smiled, said he trusted him. _Sometimes I worry you'll get in over your head, but I know you. You're a good man, Lysandre. You always have been._

He had no idea everyone he knew and loved would soon be a memory. That when the dust settled, he would be the only one who survived besides Team Flare. That the man he trusted, loved more than anything, was a madman.

Augustine Sycamore was a fool and Lysandre would ensure he remained that way, everything else be damned.


End file.
